307
Maggie starts to become upset from being under "protective custody", Sam and Joe finally agree to take her out of the house. Synopsis Teaser : It is a special kind of darkness that the night brings to Collinwood; a darkness concealing an unknown terror. Only one person, a young girl, has known the full secret of this terror. But the secret has been pushed back into a dark and forgotten corner of her troubled mind. At the Evans cottage, Sam Evans is painting while Maggie Evans, suffering from cabin fever, insists on leaving the house. Sam reminds her of the danger involved, but Maggie is adamant: she wants to lead a normal life again. Act I Sam threatens to forcibly restrain his daughter if she tries to leave. Maggie can't believe he would do such a thing. Once again, Sam reminds her of the Collinsport Strangler and the terrible condition she was in when she was found on the beach. He plans to do everything in his power to see that Maggie remains safe. At that moment, Joe Haskell pays them a visit. When he learns Maggie nearly left the house, Joe sides with Sam. Maggie explodes and storms off to her bedroom. Although Joe doesn't understand why Maggie can't comprehend the possible danger, Sam feels as if they've made a mistake keeping her "cooped up". Sam decides that Maggie should be safe if both he and Joe are with her in town. He suggests Joe get them a table at the Blue Whale, and he'll bring Maggie as soon as she calms down. Joe reluctantly agrees, hoping they're not making a mistake. Act II At the Blue Whale, a pensive Victoria Winters is waiting on Burke Devlin when Joe comes in. Joe joins her and orders a beer. He confides his troubles with Maggie to Victoria, who is sure Sheriff Patterson is doing everything he can to catch Maggie's kidnapper. Victoria learns that a "strange little girl" visited Maggie shortly after she returned to Collinsport. Although Joe is doubtful, Victoria believes there is a connection between Maggie and Sarah. Act III Later, Sam and Maggie arrive and join Victoria and Joe. Maggie, decidedly more cheerful, apologizes to Joe, who orders a round of drinks. Victoria explains her belief that Sarah might be the key to all the answers they've been looking for. The quartet discuss the odd chain of coincidences involving the mysterious little girl. For a moment, Maggie almost begins to remember. Joe and Sam determine to find Sarah in order to finally discover the truth of what happened to Maggie. Victoria believes David Collins might be able to help them. At that moment, Burke enters the bar and receives a frosty welcome from Victoria. Act IV Burke learns of Joe and Sam's plan to find Sarah. Maggie and her two protectors return home, while Victoria rails at Burke over his private investigation of Barnabas Collins. Burke explains jealousy is not his motive - suspicion is. He believes Barnabas was responsible for Maggie's abduction. Victoria has heard enough. She blows up at Burke, threatening to call off their engagement if he continues to malign Barnabas. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Anthony George as Burke Devlin → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * ← Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney (uncredited) → * ← George McCoy as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) → Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 303. Story * This is the first of two episodes in which Joe is seen smoking a cigarette, the other being 312. * TIMELINE: Sam and Joe plan to go up to Collinwood tomorrow to question David about Sarah. It was "last week" when Burke got the name Nile Bradford from Barnabas. It was the "other night" when Burke and Victoria announced their engagement. Bloopers and continuity errors When Maggie stomps off to her bedroom, she does not exit to where her bedroom door was previously established as being located. Vicki states that Maggie was calling Sarah's name when she wandered into the Blue Whale after escaping from the sanitarium; however, Maggie never called the child by name - she only mentioned a 'little girl'. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 307 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 307 - Total Recall0307